


Hope Is Lost

by magiaburst



Category: Princess Tutu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiaburst/pseuds/magiaburst
Summary: The final battle - Ahiru and Fakir, writing and dancing, to give Mytho hope. Everything seems as they would win.But...what if the story suddenly took a different turn?Warning: Bad ending to the original anime.





	Hope Is Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to a new one-shot! 
> 
> It's about...the ending of Princess Tutu. One day, I sat there and thought "what if Drosselmeyer had won in the very end?"  
> And then, I wrote this little one-shot. Here again, if you are not a fan of bad endings, turn around NOW. 
> 
> All you children who love tragic stories, come, gather around. Because this will be truly tragic.

The final battle was raging. Ahiru, decided to dance, to bring Mytho enough hope to save Rue and strike down the raven, once and for all.  
Fakir was not able to change the situation, all he could do is to make Ahiru determined enough to never give up. The story wouldn't let her. Yet, on the other side, there was also a person, which still had a trick in his sleeve. Drosselmeyer, the sadistic storywriter, who recently tried to drown Ahiru through Fakir. Fakir had to stab his hand to escape his control. Drosselmeyer hoped for the story to end on a tragic note, yet all looked like they were winning. 

"Unacceptable!" Drosselmeyer said, angered by the fact they were almost at the end. "Don't think I have played out yet, my descendant. I still have one last trick. After all, we share the same powers. Just...the difference between me and you, is that I had the time to practice them properly! Heheheh..." He demanded. And so he wrote. He wrote against Fakir's control. He wrote that Ahiru would finally give up, as there was nothing to gain from all of it anyways. Fakir noticed the sudden change in the story. "He is trying to regain control over the tale...I won't allow that. Ahiru, hold up, it will soon be over!" Fakir said, smiling. He was fully convinced that they would win. Just like any other good fairy tale out there, there would be a happily ever after. Or so he thought.

It really seemed, that Drosselmeyer would slowly resist against Fakir's writing and write out his own ending. He had something very sinister in mind. Fakir wrote hard, harder than ever, just to let this tale have it's deserved happy ending, but the power of the opposited story spinner was too strong. All at once, Ahiru suddenly stopped dancing.

Mytho, who was just about to save Rue, noticed the light fading away. "What...what happened? T-Tutu?" He looked down, but all he saw, is a little duck. A little duck, not being able to dance anymore. She winced of pain. Suddenly, the little body collapsed. The collapse both send a shock through Fakir and Mytho. Drosselmeyer, watching it closely, saw it too. His frown suddenly turned into a smile. "Oh my..."

Fakir tried to write, how Ahiru would stand up again and resume dancing. She would not give up. She never would. But...it was hopeless. Ahiru's presence was gone. She...she was no more.

"Oh? Do I sense that the little duck finally gave up?" The Raven said, once again in his usual sinister voice. "I knew such fragile body couldn't last that long! Now, Prince, you see, all hope is gone...is it really worth fighting a battle without a chance to win?" He continued. "Tutu..." Mytho just replied, not believing what just happened - before his eyes. How could a strong and determined princess lose such a battle?

Fakir, on the other hand, hit it more than it should. His...friend. The one who gave him hope, too. The one, which saved him from the curse of the Oak Tree. The one, he saved from Drosselmeyer's strings. Gone. He clenched his fist. Tears ran down his face. "No..."

For Drosselmeyer, in return, it was like christmas. "YES! FINALLY! This is all I ever hoped for! A magnificent, tragic ending!" He yelled, extremely happy. Uzura just stood next to Fakir's chair, crying too, while Autor tried to cheer Fakir and Uzura up, without success. Fakir yelled.  
"AHIIIRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU..."

Mytho, having no other choice, was about to take out his heart to seal the Raven away - but too late - The Raven stabbed Mytho from behind, taking his heart.  
"Finally...after so long...your heart is finally mine!" The Raven said, also happy about his success. The now emotionless, fragile body of Mytho turned back to an raven, while the Raven, now at full power, took over the town, drenching it in endless darkness. Rue, finally collapsed within the raven, her life force entirely gone. Without any other word, also Fakir, Uzura and Autor fell under the Raven's control. 

Drosselmeyer just sat, watching it all unfold. "And what do we learn, children? Never hold on to hope. It will grant you despair in the very end." and bursted out in a sinister yet happy laughter. 

And so, the story took a different turn...hope is lost, no happily ever after. Just...the darkness.

It was all over.


End file.
